


Apathetic

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Amira is a good friend, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Research, pov matteo, prompt hour 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Matteo decides to do some googling.





	Apathetic

Matteo checks the spelling of “apathetic” again to google his symptoms. Just like David did all those years ago. He´s going to tell him about this later. The thought is soothing. 

Amira helped Matteo pin things down when she stopped by earlier. It can be hard to put into words how you feel about things, or how you don´t feel at all sometimes. But he trusts her judgment, and she wouldn´t bullshit him. 

He´s biting his thumb, hesitating. This is not some silly gay test. What if the Internet tells him he´s not okay? 

He hits enter and starts scrolling.


End file.
